


The Price to Pay

by Evening12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First War with Voldemort, Gen, POV Remus Lupin, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evening12/pseuds/Evening12
Summary: Remus had never spilled blood, until now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I first posted this on Livejournal in 2012.

Blood. Blood everywhere. Each time I closed my eyes, I saw blood dripping behind my eyelids. Thick and wet, it covered everything. Not a patch of grass was spared. 

He asked me to do this. He brought me to Hogwarts. He kept me safe. He kept my secret. He said it was for the greater good. He needed me. 

Only I could do this. It would not be difficult because i was already one of them. Because he kept me safe, because he kept my secret, I became what I feared the most. I became a monster whose soul was drenched in blood.


End file.
